Control
by CeruleanFire14
Summary: This is her POV of the story hama told her of the new technique she found in prison and the cool water fight that ensued.


"Can you feel the power the full moon brings," Hama asked me walking across the grass and stopping looking directly at the full moon.

Yes. Yes I can feel it's power. I can practically see and feel the water in the plants but can only feel the moisture in the air.

Good thing Hama taught me taught me those techniques of pulling the water out of plants and air since now besides my sweat I have more water to bend. I never thought it was possible to do those things but good thing I met Hama otherwise it'd be harder to fight with water without the classic oceans or lakes. Or any other open water source.

There's just so much you can do with water.

Now I was wondering what this ultimate technique of water bending would be.

" For generations, it has blessed waterbenders with it's glow, allowing us to do incredible things." Apparently the moon was allowing Hama's veins to bulge out of her skin. I look away kind of disgusted.

I look down at my arms and thankfully none of my veins were breaking out of my skin.

I see Hama's arms outstretched with her veins still clearly visible and she says with a little dark happiness, "I've never felt more alive."

Since when does this woman speak in a sinister tone?

When she said 'I've never felt more alive' I got goosebumps. Not just from the chilly wind but from her voice.

We were silent for a few more minutes. Just feeling the timeless energy flowing through our bodies. We could hardly stand in one place without moving around a little.

"What I'm about to show you, I discovered in that wretched fire nation prison." She said looking up at the moon with disgust as she said 'wretched fire nation prison'

So she began to tell her story. It was unnerving to say the least.

"The guards were always very careful to keep any water away from us, they piped in dry air and had us suspended from the ground. Before giving us any water, they would bind our hands and feet so we couldn't bend. Any sign of trouble was met with cruel retribution. And yet each month I felt the full moon enriching me with its energy. There had to be something I could do to escape. Then I realized that where there is life... there is water. The rats that scurried across my cage were nothing more then skins filled with liquid. I bent the rat to stand up. I subdued it first by bringing to it's knees. Then I forced it to stand up so straight it's spine almost broke off."

Hama gave a short sadistic chuckle at the memory.

But I just looked at her with horror.

Just what type of bending besides fire can be so horrible?

Hama looked at me giving another evil chuckle as if planning what to do with me. And I just felt so uncomfortable.

Then she turned away and said to me ominously,

"then I spent years developing the skill that would lead to my escape."

She put emphasis on the next word.

"Bloodbending"

"Controlling the water in another body." Now I was completely horror struck and fearful. Was she going to do this—this monstrous bending to me next?

"Enforcing your own will over theirs," oh god, I don't want to hear anymore. But it was if my arms were just gonna stay to the side, instead of holding my ears.

Then Hama went even further by saying she used blood bending on a human being!

"Once I have mastered the rats, I controlled like six of them at once. It was so easy now. I can just take all of their blood out of their bodies using the mouth as a passageway to guide the blood out. But now I was ready to try it on a fire nation guard. It'd be nice

to try it on water that's bigger and even more lively than the rats."

"So a man came by with a whip ready to beat people up for daring to try and fight back.

But as he drew closer he couldn't do anything he wanted now. I on the other hand took his own will away and began to play with his blood. I forced him to one side while making him drop his whip, I then forced him to walk to my cell at a slow pace."

" it was creepy in a good way for me as I saw him walk abnormally slow while struggling to regain control over his body fluids, but it was no matter as he reached my cell. I could feel his heartbeat, his blood flow like soft and comforting music to the ears, his body made a squelching sound as I forced him to bow before opening my cell door. I released my grip on him for a few moments, just walking into dry air of natural freedom but then as I heard him struggle to stand up I forced/slammed that body down like a hammer to a nail, by then he was unconscious. But I loved, no relished the feeling of making him my puppet and once you find a target, you will too."

What?! There's no way I'm using blood bending!

Not only does it make a person or thing your own little puppet, but I feel like it's just wrong and shouldn't be used by anybody's hand.

I'm sorry but I'm not doing it. I even voiced these thoughts to her.

"I really don't know if I want that kind of power," I finished looking sadly at the ground. I still couldn't believe that this was the same woman who helped us through the night and gave us a place to stay.

Said woman widened her eyes in shock at me. That was the wrong moment to widen your eyes.

What you should be widening your eyes about is how wrong your actions are.

" the choice is not yours, the power exists! And it's your duty to use the gifts you've been given to win this war. Katara! They almost wiped out our entire culture! Your mother!"

When she said my mother as an example, I said with my voice cracking lightly with sadness,

"I know"

"Then you should understand what I'm talking about. We're the last waterbenders of the southern tribe! We have to fight these people whenever we can, wherever they are at any means necessary!" Hama used a little more force through every few words until it was through gritted teeth and a snarl.

" it's you. You're the one who's making people disappear during the full moons!" I said in realization then in disbelief at this evil woman's doings.

I can't believe I fell for another fake nice person.

"They threw me in that prison to rot! Along with my brothers and sisters, they deserve the same! You must carry on my work!"

There still no way I'm using blood bending. You can't make me Hama.

" I won't! I won't use blood bending and I won't allow you to keep terrorizing this town!" I said pointing a defiant finger at her. But of course as I did a horrifying sensation through my arm. My arm without my permission bent all the way backwards as inhumanly possible.

It was inhuman to me because something was controlling my arm without me telling it to. Or rather someone was doing it.

Shocked I looked at her trying desperately to make my arm come back as it was inching closer to breaking. I can feel the bones creaking like they were about to snap, but then as soon as I thought they were about to, my arm went forward as if reaching towards her with fingers clawed.

"You should have learned the technique before you turned against me!" She said enraged as she made me stand up, with my arms pressed tightly against my sides. This feeling was so horrible I felt like i was about to cry, but it was also as if she was controlling the tears that were about to leak out, just making me flinch in pain instead.

"It's impossible to fight your way out of my grip, I control every muscle ,every vein in your body!" She said darkly smiling that she was using blood bending again. Would I look the same if I actually used bloodbending on a person or an animal?

I hope not.

Hama then silently commanded me to twist, turn around, make my head spin, but before I could die she brought me back instantly since apparently I'm one of her favorite toys. She then made me walk towards her but before I could another forced step in, she threw her arm out and I was sent back crashing into the trees.

Finally she sent her arm down and I went with the down movement. It was like I was a puppet 'dancing' for kids, but I was still kind of a kid myself since I'm 14 and there was no one around to help me. I'm sure that Hama can control more than one person. Oh how right I was about that later.

"Stop,please" I finally found my voice to speak as I think now that I'm finally done under her control.

But nope. She used her blood bending to slam me into the cool grass.

She released me for a few seconds giving a cruel laugh, and she laughed even louder as she forced me to go back into the grass with my mouth filled with dirt and patches of grass. It tasted gross.

Doing this several times to see me suffer, I was ready the next time.

Im a healer after all. So her forcing my chi pathways to turn against me and my body fluids too, I was ready to turn her grip off with some secret water bending. The tears that were flowing down my face

ceased and the full moon was giving me lots of power and strength. I am a water bender. The full moon gives me just as much energy as it does to other water benders. I am a water bender. This is one of those nights.

Well I always do hard but I'm going against someone from my own tribe.

I can't believe I didn't fight back when I had the chance. I was just too shocked about how this woman's whole demeanor and face changed when she blood bended me. It was stern when she talked about the prison. Then it was angry when I refused to learn the dark skill. Then it was filled with sinister happiness as she controlled my every limb and drop of blood.

Glaring at her with my eyes, still having some tears come out, I let the moons power break me free out of the invisible grip.

Hama's look of insane glee vanished and astonished shock took its place now.

I got to stand up on my own command this time, and told her straight up, "My bending is more powerful than yours, Hama!"

Getting more grimly confident I shouted to her, "Your technique is useless on me!"

Getting into a plant bending stance, I got the first move, and bended the water out of the grass, and made it into a large ring and sent it at her with a lot of force.

She stopped it midway and they transformed into icicles and she sent them hurling at my skin hoping to see blood.

I caught the icicles, melted them back into water, gave a turn and sent it back at her maybe hoping to catch her off guard.

While I sent back the aggressive water, she already sucked the water out of two trees and sent it at me while also sending the water I hurled at her back at me as well.

So now I had two large water jets coming at me but I bet I can change my stance and stop the water with an earthbenders attitude.

Getting into a stance I see Toph use and also Aang when they do training, I put my arm out and slammed the water hard and all the water jets stopped. This felt like slow motion and all the water was now big water droplets.

Seeing her shocked face at my waterbending, I went and gathered all the water , made them two large water thingies and they flipped her over.

She gave a little grunt of pain as she hit the ground... hard. Her old body can't take flips and she was laying on the ground for a few moments.

But I didn't care if she wasn't moving. She deserves something big and horrible after what she's done to me and innocent civilians.

But as I looked at her a little more, face set in a stony glare, but then it changed to surprise as she started to move again.

Wow. I didn't think she could take that fall.

But anyway as she's struggling to get up, Aang and Sokka come running form the opposite side of the dark twisted forest. The only light they got and us too was from the moon.

" we know what you've been doing Hama!" Said my brother running towards her and stopping at a reasonable position facing her, grabbing his sword, and Aang got into a fighting position saying, "Give up! You're outnumbered!"

Oh no. No, no, no. Guys please go back! I dont want you getting hurt from the inside as I did. But my silent thoughts didn't reach them, not like they would hear anyway, because they stayed.

"No!" Hama said standing angrily and quickly for an oldie,

"You've outnumbered yourselves!"

She threw her hands backwards now Aang and Sokka were her new puppets. She bent them both towards me at the same time and they went flying in the air to crush me from both of their weights.

Dodging both of them, I bent another enormous water jet straight at Hama, more of the grass shriveling up.

She took more water out of another tree and had it circling around her at a fast pace.

Turning it into a ice wall, my water I sent increased the height of it as it absorbed the icy blue liquid.

Getting ready to break that ice wall, but she beat me by breaking piece by piece of the wall and sent it at me one at a time, sharpening the ice to make it deadly and threatening.

Catching it in a huge water bubble from a tree nearby, I threw it out of the way.

"Katara look out!"

I looked behind me and Sokka was bent over backwards in a backbend and then straightened up slowly. Slowly enough so I could see his whole body spasm.

Then he turned and his head did a 180 turn, with his sword trying to stab me through the heart. I ran away from him cringing, how painful that must've been, it was especially excruciatingly painful for me as my head did a 360 turn. She was trying to break my neck off!

I looked at Hama even more shocked that she was controlling my best friend and brother. People who I love.

Toph too of course but she's not here.

" it's like my brain has a mind of its own!"

Of course it does Sokka, it's your brain.

But there was no time to be sarcastic when there's some crazy dark waterbender loose.

I turned and Sokka sword almost cut me in the face.

I dodged it expertly and moved to parts of grass that weren't shriveled up yet.

Aang suddenly appeared like a puppet inching its way closer to the stage.

" this feels so weird!" Aang said with arms outstretched as if to grab my throat.

Bending more water out of the grass, and before Aang could strangle me I threw him into a tree with a huge water whip.

Bending the water below him, I froze his whole body minus the face to that tree.

" I'm sorry Aang!", I called out to him, hoping he'd understand.

He did. He even said it was cool with him being stuck in his frozen position. He could've unfrozen the water himself but he saw the desperate look on my face cause I didn't him to get hurt.

Hearing Sokkas sword whip through the air as he tried cutting my body up into little pieces, I dodged each blow to avoid being cut open and having him cut open my arteries as well.

Seeing a vine hang loose, I bended the water out of it and sent sokkas arm attached to a tree with a little ice.

" don't hurt your friends, katara!" Hama smiled wickedly at the end.

She put both arms outstretched and sokka and aangs ice cracked and broke, their bodies spasming

once again as they were getting blood bended.

"And don't let them hurt each other!"

What does she mean by—oh. Oh!

She was about to send them both flying into each other with sokkas sword about to pierce Aangs heart!

Shocked beyond belief, i did the only thing I could do as I cried out.

I didn't waterbend as all the regular waterbending I've done did nothing to stop Hama.

I did the thing I never wanted to do or learn.

I bloodbended.

I blood bended Aang and sokka out of hamas grip so quickly I didn't have time to relish the power I had.

Yes you heard me. I said relish.

Who knew that me, katara, the healer and the one who was accused of being too motherly just a week ago, was now secretly enjoying the feeling of blood bending another person. Even your own friends and knowing it's consequences.

But it was so quick and fast forward that I didn't have time to secretly enjoy it.

But Hama stopped her blood bending as she stiffened and stood up quickly.

But the roles were reversed now that it was I, who was now blood bending, HER.

But I wasn't giving any insane laughter or crazy smiles.

The inside of me, who was relishing the fact that I had final control over this despicable woman's actions and could just kill her by flicking my wrist and she'll go crashing into a tree or I'll just clench my fiat and her heart will stop beating.

So much knowledge about this dark skill.

But the outside of me looked like a scared teenager knowing the fact that her bending was now dangerous.

While I knew that everything and everyone had a dark side, and even bending powers, I didn't know that water bending could be used so horribly.

Closing my eyes in sadness and subduing her, she tried struggling out of my grip.

While hers was more vengeful and full of hatred, mine was calm and almost gentle as I reached inside and took her body fluids as mine.

And remember when she said it's impossible to fight out of her grip, well now I beg to differ as she's struggling so hard to not be my puppet anymore.

But it's futile.

Seeing the group of villagers and Toph in the lead running towards us in anger. Well more like Hama in anger.

One of them reaches out towards Hama, now out of my puppeteer grip, with a pair of handcuffs telling her that she'll be locked away forever.

But I don't think thats gonna work. I should've just crushed her heart and brain. Even though I'm not a person who likes killing, I don't hate it either and if someone deserves it then it has to be done.

" my work is done," hama said turning toward me with a psychotic grin on her face.

"Congratulations, katara. You're a bloodbender."

Covering my mouth with my hand as I let the tears fall fast, I cried at the fact that she won as well.

I might have saved my friends from her and now she's going to prison to rot for probably the rest of her sad life, but I said I wasn't going to be a blood bender! And now I am!

She just had to pull the strings on two people of my family.

And speaking of my friends, as they put an arm around my shoulders trying to comfort me, now what used to my friends was now just bodies of water that was eagerly waiting to be controlled.


End file.
